


Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mago manipolatore [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, M/M, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble e flash-fiction con protagonista Silente.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Mago manipolatore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483250





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 29. Love triangle  
> » N° parole: 110  
> Lista: PumpFic 2020.  
> Ispirato a: Newt by sayuuhiro; https://www.deviantart.com/sayuuhiro/art/Newt-792003897.

Triangolo

Silente si massaggiò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi, sussurrando: “Quindi, ragazzo, mi stai dicendo che la giovane Lestrange è innamorata di te e siete stati per tanti anni una coppia”.

Newt piegò di lato il capo e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, era leggermente ingobbito ed il musetto di un topolino rosa faceva capolino dalla sua tasca.

“S-sì… Ci frequentavamo e non l’ho mai dimenticata…” biascicò, col battito cardiaco accelerato. < Vorrei tanto così potrei legarmi ad un’altra > pensò.

“Però lei è la fidanzata ufficiale di tuo fratello e presto si sposeranno” borbottò Silente.

Newt rispose: “Dice di amare entrambi”.

“Oh…” borbottò Silente. “… un triangolo”.

[110].


	2. Rimpianti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge del Superfluo indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.  
> Prompt: 16. Foto nascosta in un cassetto.  
> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - I Don't Want To (Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ig2TtIqkhO0.

Rimpianti

Albus si guardò intorno, vide che i vari presidi nei quadri sonnecchiavano, alcuni erano assenti, lo studio era vuoto compreso il trespolo di Fenny. Si abbassò e aprì con una chiave l’ultimo cassetto della scrivania, ne trasse una fotografia in bianco e nero, ingiallita dal tempo e sospirò.

C’era un se stesso più giovane che sorrideva, salutando, abbracciò con Grindelwald. Gellert aveva le braccia incrociate e un sorriso enigmatico sul volto.

Albus si passò la mano tra i capelli ingrigiti e sospirò, scosse il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga barba e si premette gli occhiali a mezzaluna sul volto. Rimise la fotografia al suo posto e chiuse nuovamente il cassetto, le sue iridi color fiordaliso erano liquide.

"Non c’è bisogno di andare allo specchio delle brame per rischiare di cadere nel tranello di vivere nel passato e nei rimpianti, piuttosto che nel presente. Spero che il piccolo Potter sia più forte di me. Altrimenti questa vita gli sembrerà assai vuota e sterile, come lo appare a me".


End file.
